A Simple Twist
by The One4
Summary: Draco ventures out for a late night confrontation and ends up in a slight predicament.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, JKR does.

A/N: SLASH! If you don't like slash, particularly HP/DM slash, then save yourself the time and energy of not reading this story!

Prologue

          Halloween is always an exciting time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone seems happy during the season surrounding the holiday. The ghosts, the teachers, and especially the students tend to be a little bit more cheerful. 

          One the way to Charms, Harry Potter is handed a flyer about a Halloween Party. He shows his best friend Ron, who in turn exclaims loudly. "Since when are the students allowed to have Halloween parties?" 

          "Oh, Ron. You know that we aren't. This is either a joke or someone is going against the rules! You two aren't going!" Hermione said.

          "Like hell we're not. C'mon Herm! We have to check it out. You might have fun! Please!" Harry slipped his arm casually over the shorter girl's shoulders. 

          Hermione's insides melted completely. She knew that the simple gesture that Harry was acting on was one out of friendship, but _a girl can dream can't she? _She thought. "Oh alright Harry! But if you two do anything stupid and get yourselves caught, you're on your own!" She smiled and removed his arm from her shoulders. 

          "You're the greatest Hermione!" Ron and Harry hugged her before walking into the classroom. 

***

          Ron and Harry were so excited about the party that they almost told everyone. Hermione had given them a look that shut them up. She didn't want the boys to get into trouble. 

          They started walking up to the room where the party was to be held when Hermione stopped them on the stairs. "Are you two sure that you want to go?"

          "Yes!" Harry and Ron said in unison. 

          As they reached the landing, they heard the sounds of music and drunked laughter fill the halls. "God help me," Hermione prayed. 

          At room 147 Harry reached for the handle. "Wait!"

          "Oh bloody hell! What!?" Ron cried.

          "Are you sure?" Hermione asked again. 

          Harry and Ron both scowled at her. "Herm! Relax. You'll have fun. I promise!" Ron reassured her as Harry turned the doorknob and it slid open. 

          Harry looked around for any familiar faces. He saw Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. He noticed a sullen looking Draco Malfoy standing in the corner with his posse of Slytherins. _Great! This is just perfect! The one night of fun and look who is here! Grr! _He thought.  There were a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs scattered amongst the others. He also noticed the Weasley Twins. _THE WEASLEY TWINS!? _He ran over to them followed immediately by Ron. Both boys were enveloped in a giant hug from the twins. They started catching up when they noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Harry quickly scanned the room and found her deep in conversation with another person.

          "Looks like Hermione found a friend!" Harry smiled. "I'll be right back. I'm thirsty." He walked over to a table that was filled with an abundance of food and drinks. "Wow!" he exclaimed. 

          "What's wrong Potter? Never seen food before?" Draco smirked at him.

          "Fuck off!" Harry grabbed a glass that he thought was filled with water and carried it back to the pack of Weasleys. He took a sip and learned that it wasn't water like he'd thought but vodka. "Hmm… tastes pretty good!" 

          "What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

          "Vodka , want some?" He offered his cup to Ron. 

          "No, I think I'll go and get some of my own!" Ron happily walked over to the table and grabbed a glass. 

***

Within an hour, both of the boys were extremely drunk. 

"I think I'm gonna go to shleep, bye Harry!" Ron's eyes were closing and his words were getting slurred. 

"Alright then Ron. You need some help back?" Harry asked while holding onto the windowsill for balance. 

"No! I'm ok. You stay here and have some fun. Bye Harry!" He stumbled out the door, down the hall, downstairs, and back to Gryffindor House. 

Harry sat on the windowsill was gazing out the window when he heard someone asked him a question. He hadn't been paying attention so he asked, "What?" 

"Weren't listening Potter?" Draco said.

"No, what did you say?" Harry smiled at him.

"I said that you are totally smashed and that it's interesting to watch," Draco explained.

"Oh, well… umm… you're drunk too! Thinking that I am interesting to watch. You must be drunk!" Harry muttered. 

"Maybe a little bit," Draco lied. He hadn't drunk a single thing the entire night because he wasn't sure of what it was. 

"Ha, see! Told you…" Harry smirked and looked out the window again.

          The clouds shifted, casting a low glow from the moon onto Harry's face. _He's hot! Wait… what am I saying? He's… he's Harry Potter! _Draco thought. He took Harry's hand and pulled him off of the windowsill. 

          "HEY! You…" Draco's mouth crashing onto his own caused him to not be able to finish the insult. 

          Harry kept his lips unmoving under Draco's while he tried to get him to open his mouth. Draco soon got frustrated and bit lightly on Harry's bottom lip. Harry moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. He opened his lips slightly to flick his tongue out to lick at the spot where Draco had bitten him. Draco slipped his own tongue into Harry's mouth and explored his mouth thoroughly. Harry forgot all about not wanting to move his mouth and began to kiss Draco back with the same intensity as Draco was using. Draco moaned as Harry slid his tongue into his mouth. After a bit of searching each other's mouths with their tongues, the boys broke apart. 

          "Umm… well…" Harry stuttered. "That was unexpected." He looked around the room to find it completely empty. "What the hell… where did everyone go?" 

          "They left a long time ago Harry. You didn't notice?" 

          "Guess not… well… we should probably go back to our dorms," Harry said. 

          "Yeah that might be a good idea. Don't want anyone to worry about the wonderful Harry Potter!" Draco smiled. 

          "Oh hush!" Harry scowled at him. Draco caught his mouth in another kiss before heading towards the door. 

          "Goodbye Harry!"  


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, JKR does.

A/N: SLASH! If you don't like slash, particularly HP/DM slash, then save yourself the time and energy of not reading this story! 

A Simple Twist

_I shouldn't be here. This is bad. I need to turn around and go back to my dorm, to my bed, and back to sleep, but I can't. I have to know. _Draco thought as he walked ever so silently through the hallways and up to Gryffindor Tower. He'd been up there before, but never at night, and never was he as nervous as he was now. The steps creaked slightly, making him aware of the ominous feeling of the castle at 2:30 in the morning. _Please let me get to the Tower without getting caught. PLEASE! _He prayed as he turned the last corner and walked towards the picture of the Fat Lady. His feet stopped abruptly as the portrait hole swung open and Harry Potter walked out. He stopped dead at the sudden glimpse of Draco standing in the hallway. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry asked casting a glance behind both boys' shoulders. 

"I was coming to see you actually. I needed to ask you a question. Can I ask you a question?" Draco was aware of how stupid he must sound, but just looked at Harry innocently. 

"Not here. We have to get out of the hallway before Snape gets here. I saw you coming on the map and as I glanced again I saw Snape patrolling the hallways. Come on!" Harry grabbed the front of Draco's billowing black robe and pulled him through the portrait hole. Draco and Harry sat on a leather couch in the Gryffindor common room and were both silent for a while. Draco was the first to break the nervous air that had filled the room. His voice sounded ten times louder then it truly was. 

"Can I ask you the question now?" He asked looking into Harry's brilliantly emerald eyes. 

"Go ahead," Harry let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. 

"Why did you stop?" Draco suddenly dropped his gaze to the carpet and began internally scolding himself for his stupidity. 

"Stop what Draco?" Harry took Draco's chin in his palm, making Draco look into his eyes. He tried to find the answers within the gray depths that were Draco's eyes. He saw fear and something else that he couldn't place. Was it guilt? No of course not, Harry knew what guilt looked like. A sudden thought occurred to him… _Is it… LOVE? No, of course it's not love. Are you crazy? This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here. It was just a kiss and we were drunk… STOP! _Harry commanded himself to stop reliving the blissful kiss that him and Draco had shared a week before. 

"Why did you stop hating me?" Draco looked as if he were about to overflow with emotions. He liked the feelings that were awakened that night, that wonderful night. The night that kept his mind occupied during classes and mealtimes. He couldn't concentrate on anything but he liked the new feelings that were enveloping his mind. 

"I… umm…" Harry was at a loss for words. He wanted to say "I still do, " but he knew that that wasn't true. 

Harry sat and thought for what seemed like ages, traces of emotion flicking across his face as his mind raced to find the answer to Draco's question. Draco sat patiently and watched Harry's face. He hadn't realized the flames from the fire until a moment when the light flashed across Harry's face, exposing his eyes in a red and orange dance. Draco smile inwardly at the beauty that was Harry Potter, but then realized the thoughts that were now seeping once again into his brain. 

"Harry?" Draco's voice had lifted Harry out of his dream- like state and Harry suddenly looked up. His face looked void of any emotion, but Draco shifted his attention to Harry's eyes and he saw everything that he was trying to figure out. "Harry, you don't have to answer that. I just needed to say it. I should go now," Draco started to rise from the couch, but Harry's fingers clasped around his wrist. 

"Shhh… I think someone's coming! Get down!" Harry pulled Draco down on top of him as he listened for footsteps to come down the stairs. The soft padding came and Harry was horror- stricken. 

"Quick, kiss me!" Harry mumbled into Draco's ear.

"What?!" Draco whispered.

"Just do it, or I will!" Harry said urgently. "Please!" 

Draco lowered himself down until he was about an inch from Harry's lips. "Yes sir," he whispered seductively as he moved the last inch and crushed Harry's lips under his own. Harry moaned into his mouth as their tongues met. The kiss was deep and didn't end until both boys were out of breath. Harry pushed at Draco's chest to implicate his need for air. Draco stopped sucking on Harry's lower lip with a small groan of disappointment. Harry inhaled in deeply, trying to catch his breath. Harry looked at Draco and then gently forced him to sit back up. The person who had come downstairs had evidently seen the two kissing madly and went back to bed, not wanting to intrude. 

"Did you like that Harry?" Draco smirked.

"What do you think?" Harry's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. 

"I want you to tell me Harry. Did you like that? If you didn't, I could definitely try again," Draco leaned down and gently spoke into Harry's ear. "I could do other things that you might like to, Harry." 

Harry closed his eyes; trying to escape from the torture that Draco was putting him through. His aching cock was pressed tightly against Draco's upper thigh and he knew that Draco was well aware of this new development. "Please stop, Draco!" Harry muttered so quietly that Draco could barely hear it. 

"You don't like being this close to me?" He rubbed his leg gently across the hardness in Harry's pajama pants. "Why do you want me to stop Harry?"

Harry pushed him away and sat up abruptly. "We are in the common room! If you want to do anything, at least do it in the confines of my bedroom, you… you…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because he now felt the warmth of Draco's hand on his stomach, heading down, and down. Harry put his own hand on top on Draco's and rubbed the top of it. "Upstairs, NOW!" 

***

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he looked at the strands of blonde hair strewn across his chest. He smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. Draco's soft, steady breathing was the only noise in the room, which made Harry feel very peaceful. He softly kissed the top of Draco's head hoping that the simple gesture wouldn't wake him. Draco stirred as Harry's lips brushed across his hair, but he did not wake, just hugged a little tighter around Harry's waist and pulled himself closer. 

Harry lay unmoving for what seemed like ages just thinking of everything that had happened to him in the last few months since school had started, new lessons, getting his own bedroom, Quidditch. His mind soon drifted, once again, to the night of the party, the day when he had first become aware of the effects of alcohol. The terrible hangover that he had experienced the morning after had taught him of how much he hated drinking. He suddenly remembered kissing Draco, the sweet taste of his tongue as it explored the inside of Harry's mouth. Before now, Harry hadn't realized his true feelings about Draco. He hadn't hated him, but… loved him? _No, that can't be right. Can it? Am I in love with Draco Malfoy? My sworn enemy since the day on the Hogwarts Express? No, love isn't what I'm feeling, but then… what is it? _Harry groaned and shut his eyes. Only when he felt the faint touches of fingertips tracing the curves of his muscular chest did he open them again. 

"Harry! You… uhh… your awake?" Draco mumbled. 

"Yes, Draco. I am awake. Did you think I was sleeping?" Harry smiled at the guilty look on Draco's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were awake so I just started to touch your chest and… and then you opened your eyes… and… I'm sorry Harry. I wont do it again, I promise!" Draco removed his hand from Harry's body and hid his face, embarrassed. 

Harry couldn't help himself and started to laugh. Draco looked up at him in surprise. Harry took Draco's hand and placed it back where he had been stroking. "You can touch whatever you want, Draco because whatever you were doing felt wonderful!" At that, he pulled Draco into a kiss. Draco pulled away first. His hand had started caressing Harry's upper body without really noticing it. 

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" Harry muttered between partially opened lips. 

"I like this," Draco said.

"You like what?" Harry asked, shutting his eyes and breathing in Draco's scent. 

"Lying here, with you. It's… umm… oh crap I don't know… it feels… right," Draco murmured. 

"Me to Draco, me to," Harry felt himself drifting back to sleep. He and Draco and been to caught up in each others every movement to notice the door open and a tall, gangly redhead walk in. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Ron cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, JKR does.

A/N: SLASH! If you don't like slash, particularly HP/DM slash, then save yourself the time and energy of not reading this story! 

Chapter 2 

Harry and Draco practically flew apart, both staring at Ron with wide eyes. 

"Harry? What's going on?" Ron asked, his voice a little bit shaky. 

"I… umm…" Harry didn't know what to say. 

"What does it look like Weasley?" Draco said, moving closer to Harry and rubbing his hand along Harry's thigh underneath the blanket. 

"Draco! Please, don't start," Harry gave him a look that caused Draco's insides melt. He looked into those green eyes and he knew that by fighting with Ron would hurt Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," Draco looked down as the fur coverlet, absentmindedly stroking the soft folds. 

"Wow! Malfoy apologizing. When did this development happen?" Ron looked as Draco's face turned a shade of red that almost matched the color of a matador's cape. 

"Ron, please! I told him to stop, and I don't want you to start up on him either," Harry started to stroke the back of Draco's hand that had been sat forgotten on his thigh. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. 

"Maybe I should come back when the two of you aren't so damn loving towards each other. God damn," Ron made a face that caused Harry to laugh out loud. Ron looked at Harry as if he were completely insane. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. 

"I'm… sorry… Ron…" Harry said between giggles. "Your face was just funny, that's all," he finally managed to compose himself. 

"You're a freak, Harry!" Draco said. 

"Shut up, you're the one who's sleeping with him!" Ron said. Harry and Draco glared at him. 

"What? It's true, is it not?" Ron looked at them innocently.

"Oh, Weasley, you have no idea!" Draco squeezed Harry's thigh, making him jump. 

"Ok, ew, I'm leaving now. You boys have fun!" Ron walked out of the bedroom swiftly. He didn't even here Draco mutter "Oh we will!" 

Draco pulled Harry down into a kiss. "Well that was a conversation that lasted far to long. Now come here, I want to let Weasley know that we did have fun after he left the room!" Draco smiled seductively.

"Oh Draco! You are so… oh god!" 

***

Ron was glad to be out of Harry's room. His mind was racing with what he had just figured out. _Harry and Draco? How did that happen? _When Ron growled, he got a strange look from a passing third year. _Damnit! Why is my room so far away?_ He reached his door and practically pulled it from the hinges in his rush to get inside. What he saw in his room caused his feet to remain glued to one spot on the floor. 

"Seamus? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ron glared at Seamus' naked form. 

"Ron, old boy, you forgot the art about my being naked and on your bed!" Seamus smiled at the redhead as he walked toward him. "Aren't you going to shut the door?" With a simple spell, the large door shut noiselessly. 

"Now, explain to me why you're in my room… naked!" Ron said while trying to be firm, but couldn't help raking his eyes up and down Seamus' body. 

"Well, I was hoping that there wouldn't be this much conversation when I tried to seduce you… but I guess I'll have to deal with it!" Seamus beamed up at the tall boy. 

"Seamus…" Ron said the name while sighing, making Seamus smile. 

"Ron…" Seamus said, mimicking Ron's tone.

"What do you want me to say Seamus?" Ron gazed into the other boy's lustful eyes.

"That you'll chain me up to your bed and…" Ron gasped at the answer he received. 

"Seamus!" Ron scolded.

"Yes?" He looked up at Ron innocently. He slowly slid off of the bed and walked toward the taller boy. He was about an inch from Ron's face, when Ron held up his hand to keep him from kissing him.

"Please… not yet. I want to ask you something," Ron said quietly. 

"Go ahead," Seamus stood in his tiptoes and purred into Ron's ear, licking it as he lowered back to the flats of his feet. 

"Why are you here, in my room? Do you really like me, or did someone else just turn you down?" Ron knew he sounded childish and inconsiderate, but he didn't want to be hurt twice in one night. 

Seamus stepped back, offended. "You really think that I would do that to you Ron? Do I act like the person who would do that to someone?" 

"I'm sorry Seamus. I just didn't want to be the back up man or something. Please forgive me!" Ron looked at him and the faintest hint of a smile spread across his face. 

"I probably could forgive you if…" Seamus went back into what he called "Seduce Ron Mode" as he took two steps closer to Ron. 

"If what?" Ron asked. 

"I think you know what I want!" Seamus took Ron's hand and led him over to the bed. "I want complete control over your actions for the next 2 hours. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"Umm…" Ron sat lost in thought about the things that Seamus might have him do for what seemed like ages, which in reality were only a few seconds. "…yes. I think I could handle that."

The grin that crossed Seamus' face practically lit up the entire room. He pulled Ron close and kissed him hard on the mouth. He surveyed the inside of Ron's mouth before abruptly pulling away. He pushed Ron onto the bed and stood over him, gazing at his body. 

"Well, well… doesn't this look like fun?" He mumbled before climbing on top of Ron. 

Additional A/N: any suggestions on a title of this chapter?


End file.
